lillyandjayefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mansion (Emilene Fanfic)
Emily Beilschmidt walked up to the old place, eyeing it with much suspicion. It looks to be a mix of a large house in Munich, and one of those fancy chateaus in France, and that alone seemed very much dubious to Emily herself. All the more, the place appeared to be oh so mysteriously empty, and that, in Emily's mind, had its implications. Marlene had seemed happy to check it out, but Emily hesitated at the door - if this place hadn't been lived in for years, how was it in such condition? Taking a step back and running a hand through her long, red hair, the Erudite initiate was less eager than her Fervor friend to go inside. Her palm covered the brass doorknob, so she took it away and gestured for Marlene to go first - if she really wanted to go ahead with this. In an instant, the smell of sharp grasses stung her nose, and she began to miss the medical smell of Erudite headquarters deeply. Not fully understanding her friend's reservations, Marlene was wearing an amused smirk on her face as she shook her blonde hair behind her shoulders. Emily rolled her eyes in exasperation as her compatriot strode forward, and shuddered as she remembers Kyarah behind them, making sure that Kyarah was ahead of her. Cries of Don't touch me! among other things penetrated her mental shield and she shook violently for a few moments before pacing herself. Every single little complaining creak, squeak or squeal the door made sent shivers down her back. Advantage of being at the back - nobody noticed. Disadvantage of being at the back, you had to close it. Deciding to leave it, she walked quickly to catch up, wincing at the sound of her walking as it echoed around the empty hall. Also accompanying them were a few Fervor Kyarah had come to know, Minho, and a little girl, Amelia, who'd snuck along so stealthily you couldn't help but let her stay. A Dauntless boy, Wesley, had also decided to join in, with a girl, Taylor. A snap and a click was the sound of the door slamming shut, and everybody's head turned, not just Emily's. Trying to keep her cool, Emily walked over, keeping herself in her proud, brave facade she'd just now decided to put on, and tried the handle. Jammed, or locked - but who would have locked it? Insistently, she tugged hard at the door until the door rattled with such force it threw her backwards. Letting out a strident cry of surprise, Emily managed to keep her footing, although it was a close call on the slick floor. Swearing bitterly, she gestured to Wesley and Minho to have a go because they were easily the strongest, and Marlene scowled at Emily for 'not recommending her services.' All three failed, and things looked rather dark. Little Amelia skipped up to the door, innocently curious, peeking into the doorknob she chirped that it was indeed locked, and requested a saw, disgruntled when nobody had one on hand for her to hack at the door with, nor a hatchet. "See, I told you something creepy would happen," Emily muttered bitterly, pushing her fringe from her bright eyes she peered around. "I also told you going in suspicious mansions was a terrible idea, and yet I let you drag me here anyway. It didn't look very interesting to me, but no Mar, you had to go inside and look around. We could get out after, you said. Nothing terrible could possibly happen, you said. Definitely not trusting your conscience if we get out alive," Emily paced the lino floor, swerving around Kyarah several times before finally coming to a halt. "Where shall we go?" she asked quietly, "because well, we need to set up somewhere until we find an escape." Her scowl graced her features once more, as well as another eyeroll, waiting for her compatriots to make a very stupid suggestion, because for sure they would. She'd bet a million dollars on it. Marlene opens her mouth, and Emily has to bite back a groan - here comes the stupid suggestion. Rolling her eyes for what must have been the third time, she nearly laughs sarcastically when Marlene suggests splitting up. What a dumb suggestion, splitting up in a mansion we don't know the way around, she thinks, but keeps the thought to herself as everyone else agrees with Marlene. Amelia runs off up the stairs, and disturbingly enough they let her go alone - Emily looks left, and right, waiting for somebody to follow, but nobody does. The only reason she doesn't is because she doesn't think she could deal with children, especially not in this situation. Kyarah heads off to the left, whereas Mar makes for the basement, Wesley to the north corridor, and Taylor upstairs further. With angry utterances, Emily realises the last direction left is right. She nearly screams when the sound of glass shattering from the same direction she was walking meets her ears and she freezes, biting her tongue. A scream, high pitched, but definitely not human. Shuddering, her shaking left hand moves to the gun in her pocket. Category:Emilene